Falling In Love
by pz93
Summary: As two brothers fall in love with one girl, in time, she'll only fall for one. KradxRikuxDark. Chapter 8 up, Falling In Love. R
1. What's Your Name?

A/N: Hello Readers! I've been writing DN Angel stories , so I decided to put one up. Well, I put one up before, and then deleted it. Haha! Enjoy! (Sorry for my errors!)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Falling In Love

Chapter 1: What's Your Name?

A girl about the age of fifteen stepped out of a black car. She had long, brown hair, that was tied up half way and wore a checkered skirt that was blue and red. The girl also had on a blouse with tie and vest over it. In addtion, she had on a navy blazer (jacket). "Aren't you excited about the first day of school Riku? I can't wait to make more new friends!"

"Yeah Risa," another girl stepped out of the car and said sarcastically, "Ecstatic." Riku had red, short hair with bangs. She also wore the same thing as her sister, Risa, except without the blazer.

They both headed towards the school gate.'Hmm, I wonder if Daisuke is here yet. He said that he would come early,' thought Riku.

"Harada -san! Harada-san!"

Both of the girls turned around and saw a boy running towards them. He wore black pants, white collared shirt, a tie, and a navy jacket. He had red hair that spiked out.

When the boy finally caught up he was nearly out of breath. "Hi Harada-san," he blushed as he saw Risa.

"Hi Niwa-kun," replied Riku.

Risa didn't say anything, she was too busy looking around the campus. Then Riku gently pushed her sister's side to make her say hi to Daisuke.

"Huh? Oh," Risa quickly turned to Daisuke, "Hello Niwa-kun." She smiled at him.

Daisuke blushed and said, "Umm, shall we go check out our schedules?"

The twins nodded as they walked on campus.

In a distance the three heard girls squealing, "Eeeeeeeeeeek! He's so hot!" The three turned to the direction where the noise came from. They noticed that there was a group of girls surrounding _one_ boy. The boy had locks of dark, purple hair and mischevious looking eyes.He was fairly tall and wore the school unifrm with a tie loose and an unbuttoned jacket.

Just then he turned to Riku and Risa's direction. He looked straight into Riku's eyes and winked. Riku rolled her eyes and turned away in disgust. "Oh my god! He just winked at me Riku! Isn't he so hot!" said Risa tugging Riku to look.

"Sure," said Riku

Diasuke looked at Risa in disapointment," His name is Dark."

Risa turned to Daisuke as her eyes widened a bit, "Dark?" She looked back at Dark, "I like that name. Dark-san, your gonna be my boyfriend."

Riku rolled her eyes, "Could we just go chck our schedule now?" She walked off as the two decided to follow.

----------

Riku walked down the hallway with a peice of paper in her hand. 'Hmm, my classes are English, PE, Art, Math...and English is room 203.' Riku looked around and stopped in front of a door. "203?" she said silently to herself.

"Yep, this is 203, are you gonna go inside now?" the voice came from behind Riku.

Riku slightly jumped and turned around. She began to blush, they were so close. Riku then looked at his face and looked into his eyes, _golden _eyes. 'Wow, they are so beautiful, but there something about it."

The boy had long blonde hair that was tied up with strands of hair untied and wore the school uniform. He looked good, you could even say _hot_! (haha)

"Is there something wrong?" the boy looked at her strangely.

"Huh? Oh, umm, no," Riku bowed and moved out of his way. "Sorry."

"No problem," the boy smiled in an angelic,yet devilish way, " I'm Krad." He handed out his hand.

"H-Hi," she shook his hand.

Then a voice from behind them said, "Would you guys hurry up? There's people trying to get in too!"

Riku felt really stupid and let go of Krad's hand. "Sorry," she said to the people and walked into the classroom. Krad followed.

Riku chose a seat in the back, where she hoped that no one would sit by her. Then she noticed that Krad wasn't that far from her. In fact, he sat right next to her, but Riku didn't seem to mind. (A/N: I wonder why. HAHA!)

She thought to herself, 'Too bad I'm not in the same class as Risa and Daisuke's. I don't even know anyone in this class.' She looked aroud the classroom, 'Except Takeshi. Risa, your so lucky that you're in the same class as Daisuke.'

----------

"Too bad Riku couldn't be in the same class as us right Niwa-kun?" asked Risa.

"Yeah," he nodded in reply.

They both stepped into their classroom. Risa immediatly searched for a purple haired guy. 'No luck,' she thought.

Risa and Daisuke both walked towards two empty seats and noticed a certain bluish-silvered haired boy.

"Good morning Hiwitari-kun!" said Risa cheerfully. Then she began observing him, 'Wow! He sure has matured over the summer! I hate to admit it but he's pretty h-h." She began to blush.

"Hello Harada-san," Satoshi replied.

Daisuke saw her blush, 'Why'd she blush? Was it because of Satoshi?'

----------

The door opened as a tall man about the age of 36 walked in, "Good morning students, I am Mr. Hitachiin. I will be teaching you..."

The teacher got cut off as comeone else walked in from the door. Everyone stared at the person who had walked through the door. It was silent until the boy stared at Riku and smirked. All the girls squealed and maybe some even fainted. Riku looked away, 'I wonder what's his problem and it's so annoying how he makes all those girls go crazy!'

Riku saw Krad and noticed that he wasn't at all pleased with the boy's presence. 'I wonder what's wrong,' Riku stared at him. Krad then turned to Riku and smiled his angelic, yet devilish smile. Riku quickly turned away and blushed, 'Agh! What am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking about other's business.' Then she began touching her face, 'No! Am I blushing?'

"Could you please take your seat so I could begin class?" said Mr. Hitachiin. The boy nodded and yet again, made all the girls squeal.

He walked towards an empty desk that was right next to a girl with short hair. Riku looked at the boy with purple locks and thought, 'He better not sit where I think he is.' Then the boy appeared right in front of her and smirked. Once again all the girls squealed. The boy then took his seat next to herand turned to then turned to her, "Name's Dark, your's?"

Riku acted as if she didn't hear and turned away.

"Aww, come in don't be shy," teased Dark.

This really annoyed Riku, "I'm not shy! And if you want to know so much, my name is...is...R-Risa Harada!" Riku quickly covered her mouth, 'Oh no, what have I done?'

Dark smiled in victory, "See, it wasn't that hard, right Risa?"

'Risa...' thought Krad.

A/N: Likey? I know much might not be happening, but remember it's only the begining. Plus, I'm not sure whether I shoud make it Riku and Krad or Riku and Dark. Tell me what you think it should be!Thank you for reading, Please REVIEW!


	2. Riku, Eh?

A/N: Hello again! Thanks to all the people who read my fanfic and people who reviewed. Sobb I worked pretty hard on my fanfic and barely anyone reviewed, LOL.I only have three reviews, but I won't give up just yet! Read and Enjoy!

ThankYou Reviewers: Megimi15. crazee-animefrweak, and thundermaster55

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Chapter 2: Riku, Eh?

Riku quickly gathered her stuff and walked out the classroom door, 'I'm so glad that, that class is over.'

Dark ran after Riku, "Hey, wait Risa!"

"You're going nowhere," Mr. Hitachiin blocked him. "You're going to have to explain why you where late this morning." Dark sighed.

Riku took out a peice of paper. "PE, I wonder where that is," she said to herself.

"So you have PE too, huh?"

Riku looked to the side and saw Krad, "Yeah, but I don't know where it is. Do you have PE too?"

"Yeah," Krad smirked.

"Riku! Riku!" yelled a girl from behind them.

Riku immediatley turned around and put a finger across her lips to quiet Risa down. (Did that make sense?)

"Riku?" said Krad suspiciously as he smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

Riku laughed nervously, "Don't tell Dark."

Risa stared at the two as she reached them and then said, "Riku, don't you have PE next?"

Riku nodded, "Uhuh."

"Me too! Let's walk together," she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her down the hallway. Then she stopped, "Do you even know where it is?"

"Umm, no, but Krad will take us," said Riku. They both waited for him to catch up to them.

"Krad, eh?" said Risa, "So.." Riku cut her off by glaring at her and Risa just smiled innocently.

As they walked down the hallway (A/N: pretty long hallway huh? haha, it's a different hallway. many hallways in that school) Risa saw someone in the distance. Risa waved energitically and yelled, "Hi Hiwitari-kun."

Satoshi didn't reply but slightly smile at her.

She then stopped in her tracks and blushed, 'Did he just smile at me? Agh! Nevermind him, I'm with Dark!'

Riku blinked at Risa, "Are you coming or not?"

Risa nodded and ran up to them.

"So," said Krad while he had his hands in his pockets, "Should I call you Risa, Riku, or Harada-san."

"Hmm," Riku placed a finger on her chin, "I'd prefer Harada-san, but you can call me Riku."

Krad smirked, "Okay, _Riku_."

----------

As Risa and Riku walked out the dressing room they heard someone call, "Risa!"

Both of them gave the boy their attention and he smirked. He also wore the PE uniform. 'Oh no, don't tell me I have PE with Dark!' Riku thought.

Risa gasped and tugged Riku's shirt, "He knows my name!"

Riku rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I wonder why?"

"Because I'm cute!" Risa giggled and ran to Dark.

"Sure," Riku said and walked away, 'I'd better get going.'

"Wait Risa!" yelled Dark.

"What are you talking about Dark-san," she looked at him strangely, "I'm Risa."

"What?" he looked as Riku quickly walked away.

----------

"Welcome to PE, I am Mrs. Li," she walked side to side and the students stood side to side, "Today, we will be playing basketball."

Some people started to complain while others said nothing. 'Too bad it couldn't be lacrosse, but basketball would be fine,' thought Riku.

"I've already chosen the teams that will be playing first," said Mrs. Li," Defense will be played by Haruhi, Taro, Kaoru, Krad, and Natsu. Offense will be Hikaru, Mori, Tamaki, Riku..."

'Yes! I'm playing!' thought Riku.

"And Dark."

'What?'

"Riku, eh?" said Dark quietly. They all ran to the court. Dark smiled and winked to all the girls watching. Every single one of them, except Riku, squealed and blushed.

As the game began, Dark got hold of the ball. Riku ran up to her own team mate and stole the ball. Dark stopped and smirked while Krad tried to block Riku. She started to run and then looked back at Dark, 'What's he smiling about?' "Ahh," Riku yelled in suprise. She had tripped over a small rock.

_Thud_

Riku sat up and started to blush madly. Krad groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes widened from shock, but then a kind smile came across his face, "It's okay."

Both Dark and Riku stared at them in shock. Riku was on top of Krad!

"S-Sorry Krad," Riku got off Krad and then tried to get up but fell back down, "My ankle."

Dark immediatly ran to Riku, "I'll take her to the Nurse." Mrs. Li nodded in agreement.

"What? NO!" she refused.

"You'd better get on my back or would you like to limp all the way to the Nurse's?" said Dark seriously.

Riku couldn't refuse and got on his back. As he got up, all the girls squealed and blushed, "_He's so manly_!"

Risa stared at them as he left. Krad looked away regretting that he had not been the one to help her and letting Dark help.

"Ummm, th-th," she hesitated, "thank you... Why are you helping me?"

Dark shrugged and changed the subject, "So _Riku_..."

"Hehe," Riku laughed sarcastically and stopped immediatly, "sorry about lying to you."

"Just put her in the bed," said the nurse as they arrived. The nurse then checked Riku's ankle and bandaged it, "You just sprained it a bit, just get some rest and you'll be fine. Your little friend there can keep you some company." The nurse winked and walked out the room.

"Umm, it's okay I don't need any company!" she yelled, but the nurse was already gone.

"Great," sighed Riku.

She then saw Dark smiling mischeviously, "Don't you think I should get some kind of reward for helping you?"

"I knew I could't trust you to help me!" she glared.

"Come on, I just want one little thing."

Riku sighed in defeat, "Fine, what is it?"

"A kiss."

"What!"

Dark leaned towards her and got closer, and closer. Riku's eyes widened and didn't know what to do. Her mind went blank. All of a sudden she smacked him in the face making him fall over. "Y-You pevert! I've only known you for one day and you want a kiss!"

Dark rubbed his face and smiled innocently.

----------

She rubbed her legs, 'Finally, I can get out of the nurse's office.'

She stepped into a classroom, 'So this is how the art room looks like huh?"

Riku then noticed Krad sitting on a stool painting. 'He looks like an angel,' she looked at him in aww.

When he noticed her he smiled hi. Riku smiled back, "Isn't it weird how we get so many classes together?" She walked towards him.

Krad saw that she was limping his smile disappeared, "Sorry."

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"Your ankle."

Riku laughed, "Ha! Don't blame yourself, it's my fault for being clumsy for tripping over a rock!"

Riku continued to walk towards Krad and stoodat his side. She looked at his painting, "Wow! You're good!" It was a picture of a girl in a meadow of flowers.

'Rika,' thought Krad.

Riku took a stool and sat across Krad. 'Hmm, what should I paint?' She then looked over her board and looked at Krad. "Hmm," she took her pencil and began sketching...

A/N:Good? Well anyways, just to let you know, Rika will not be Riku's grandma in this story. She's just some girl that... Hehe, almost slipped something out.I know that in this story Krad is nice and I did that puposely, so don't flame for that!Well just to let you guys know that Riku won't be finding out that Krad and Dark are brothers till' later in the chapters. Anyways, REVIEW! I'm desperate for REVIEWS!


	3. Feelings

A/N: Hello again! I really apprecaite the people who is reading my fanfic, but please REVIEW! Just to let ya' know, the school is a building with stairs. Sorry!I also struggled a bit with this chapter so it may not be that good, or will it? As I usually say, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

Chapter 3: Feelings

'Damn those teachers, making me carrying all these boxes. What the heck is in here anyways?' thought Satoshi as he walked up the stairs.

"Aren't you gald that it's Friday today?" asked Risa in her PE uniform as she walked beside Dark. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and she smiled sweetly at Dark.

"Of course," Dark smirked, "I'm glad if you are." He winked at Risa, which made her blush and giggle.

Riku, who was also in her PE uniform, was standing beside Risa. She sighed, 'I don't get why people find him so charming.'

He continued to smile at Risa and she could'nt stop blushing.

"Watch out!" said Riku.

Too late, dark had already bumped into a person. They both fell down the stairs as the box scattered everywhere.

Riku's eyes widened and ran towards..._Dark_.

Risa stood at the top of the stairs, in shock, stared at the boys who had fallen down. She looked at Dark to the other boy. She then ran downstairs and yelled, "Hiwitari-kun!" (OMG!)

"Dark," Riku helped him sit up.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she noticed that his wrist had been damaged from the fall.

She grabbed a handkercheif from her pocket and wrapped it around his wrist. Dark was suprised that she had helped him out. He then took hold of her hand, "Thank you." He looked her with caring eyes.

Riku began to blush a bit and took her hand away from his grasp, "Don't get any ideas, I'm only helping you because you helped me when I was hurt."

He smiled at her and then she glared, "Stop smiling at me!"

Risa gasped, "Hiwitari-kun are you okay?"

He sat up and groaned. He then opened his eyes and stared at her, 'Everything is so... blurry.'

'Wow, I never really noticed it, but he looks really good without glasses!' she blushed.

Satoshi squinted, "My glasses."

Risa picked up his glasses off the floor and handed it to him, "Here."

"Thank you Harada-san," he put his glasses on. Satoshi got up and stumbled.

"Are-"

He held his hand up to show her that he was fine.

"Okay," she then decided to help him pick up the boxes.

Dark and Riku got up, "Are you coming Risa?"

"Umm, you guys can go ahead, I'll catch up later. I'll stay here and help Hiwitari-kun out with his boxes."

'Huh?' Satoshi stared at Risa.

"Are you sure you want to stay behind?" asked Riku with a hint in her voice meaning 'don't leave me alone with Dark!'

"Yes."

"Okay then," Riku spun around and quickly walked away hoping to lose Dark.

Dark smiled and looked at the handkercheif that she had wrapped aroud his wrist and followed Riku.

----------

Risa held some boxes as she walked beside Satoshi. It was silent.

"Thank you," said Satoshi in an emotionless voice.

Risa looked down, "You're welcome."

Soon they reached a classroom and they both stepped inside. Everyone stared at them and then there was soft whispers, "_Are they going out?_"

Risa blushed. "Don't mind them," said Satoshi in a relaxed tone.

Daisuke was sitting in his desk in the corner and stared at them, 'Risa? Satoshi? _Together_?'

She nodded and set the boxes down where Satoshi had set them.

"Thanks again, _Risa_," then he quickly flashed a smile at her. all the girls in the class squealed.

'Did he just call me Risa and smile at me?' Risa smiled and quickly left the room.

'She didn't even notice me,' thought Daisuke.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

Risa held onto her chest and blushed, "What's this feeling?'

----------

Riku waited patiently by the boy's dressing room with her uniform on.

A boy then walked out of the room. His eyes met Riku's. His shirt was still a bit unbottuned that was untucked and a loose tie.

Riku looked down, "H-Hi Krad." 'Ugh. Why am I studdering!'

"Hey," he stuck his hands in his pockets, "Is there something wrong?"

'That question again.' (A/N: If I remember correctly, that's what he said when they first met.) "No, I was just wondering, since we have art together, why don't we go together?"

"Sure."

They walked side to side and behind them a figure appeared.

'They know eachother?' thought Dark. He noticed when Krad turned to Riku he smiled. Dark chuckled and said to himself, "Not again."

----------

"Are you done painting yet?" asked Krad.

"No, I'm kinda having p-problems with the wing," she said feeling fustrated.

Krad walked to Riku and looked at the painting, "Hmm, an angel."

Riku blushed when he said that. The angel had long blonde hair with golden eyes.

"Here, I'll help you," Krad grabbed her hands and helped her paint the wings.

She blushed and staed at her hand as his hand was on her.

_Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

'Why do I feel like this?'

He then let go of her hand and Riku stared at the wings, "They look great!"

He smiled, "Got it now?"

Riku nodded and Krad went back to his painting. She watched him as he went back, 'What's wrong wth me!'

"Hey, Riku," a boy leaned on the doorway.

"Dark-san?"

He walked up to her and stared at her painting, "Where have I seen this angel before, the face looks really familiar."

Riku tied to cover up, "Really, I mean who would it look lik?. It obviously doesn't look like Krad, just because he has golden eyes and blonde hair." '

"Krad?" said Dark.

Riku turned red, 'Noooo! I just said the worst thing possible, please, someone help me!'

Krad looked at Dark with an annoyed, "What are you doing here Dark?"

"I came to visit a friend," he winked at Riku, who was still embarrased about earlier.

Krad looked at him disgusted and returned to his painting.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing here? Return to your class!" yelled the art teacher.

"See ya Riku," he winked again, "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me ot earlier."

As he left he looked at his wrist and touched the handkercheif, 'Riku..'

A/N: Hehe, things are beggining to happen if you noticed what Dark had said earlier in the story. I know I put drama/romance, but there's no drama in this story. Don't worry! The drama will be coming up soon! Anyways, was this chapter okay, like I said I had a hard time writing this chapter, so tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. The Park

A/N: I had a very, very, very ,very ,very hard time writing this chapter! Yes, yes, very complicated. I also want to say sorry for my grammar problems in the past few chapters. Plus, I want to get this straight, this is a KradxRiku fic. SORRY DarkxRiku fans! But please don't give up on my story! There will still be DarkxRiku fluff. Read and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel!

Chapter 4: The Park ( 3 weeks later )

'What's taking her so long?' Riku waited at the gate for her sister. She looked around losing her patience and then spotted her sister running towards her.

When Risa reached Riku, she was breathing hard, "Sorry Riku."

"You'd better be," Riku said madly.

"I was still talking to Dark-san."

Riku shuddered when she heard her sister say his name. 'Dark-san?'

They began walking when Riku asked, "So what were you talking about to Dark-san?"

"Well, how do I put this," Risa smiled nervously.

Riku stared at her waiting for something to come out.

"Well, you see, I asked him if he wanted to go to the park. He agreed and I also told him that you'd be coming along."

Riku's jaw dropped, "Me coming along! Whoever said that I wanted to go? Especially with _him _there."

Risa pouted, "I want you to go. You're my big sis after all , and what's so bad about _charming_ Dark?"

Riku stayed quiet for a while, 'She's right, what's so bad about him? I guess it wouldn't be so bad going along, and I would't want my sis to be alone with that pervert.'

"So are you going?" Risa asked in a sad tone.

"Sure."

"Great!" Risa regained her happiness. " Dark's brother is also gonna be coming along too."

"His brother?"

"Yeah, but Dark didn't mention who he was."

----------

"Hmm, where could Dark-san be?" asked Risa. She wore a pink frilly skirt, with a white tank-top. On one side of the strap was a pink flower. She wore pink flats and led her hair down with curls.

"He'd better be here soon or he'll get the beating of his lifetime. That's what he'll get for making us wait for two hours!" said Riku with her arms croseed. She wore jeans and navy shoes. She layered her shirts with a blue t-shirt on top of her white long-sleeve shirt.

"Hello ladies," Dark smiled.

"Dark," said Risa as she and Riku walked up to him.

"It's about time you got here! We waited for two hours," Riku yelled.

"Heh, sorry," Dark smirked.

Riku glared and turned away, "Sorry won't do."

"Will this do?" he spun her around and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hey! Is that your brother?" asked Risa who did not see what happened. "Hey that's Krad! Hi Krad!" Risa waved.

Krad stared straight ahead, 'Riku? I didn't know you guys were together. Maybe...maybe I should keep my distance, before _it_ happens again.'

Riku quickly pushed him away and glared at him, "Dark! I-I-"

"You what?" Dark smirked. 'What's up with her? It's not like I actually kissed her!'

She continued to glare at him and her face turned red.

"Aww, you're blushing," he pinched her.

Riku immediatley smacked his hand away and turned around, "I'm leaving!"

As she walked away lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone, "Oh Krad!"

He wore khaki pants with a plain white t-shirt.

Her eyes widened, 'Did he see what happened?' "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, Krad," Dark walked up to them.

"You're brothers?" Riku asked in shock.

Risa came up to them, "Yup! Suprising, isn't it? Let's go on a walk, I'm in the mood!" She dragged Riku.

----------

"Whew, I'm pooped. Hey! Let's go sit over there," she pointed at a spot by the lake. They all followed.

"It looks like the sun will be setting soon," said Riku looking at the sky.

"Hey! That gives me an idea! Why don't we stay till' the sun sets?" asked Risa.

"Sure," said Krad for the first time that day. They all sat down, waiting quietly.

'This is boring,' thought Risa, 'and to think that Dark would be fun.' She looked at the surroundings of the lake and saw a boy in the distance, 'Is that Satoshi?'

Risa shot up,"I'm gonna go on a short walk."

"I thought you were tired and aren't you gonna watch the sun set with us?" asked Riku knowing that she was up to something.

"Well...now I'm zapped with energy!" Risa said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

----------

'Hmm, I should casually meet him, so he won't get the wrong idea of me liking him,' thought Risa.

As she slowly approached Satoshi, she noticed that he had been sketching n his sketching book. She walked slowly pass him, hoping that he'd see her. Once she passed him she turned around to see if he saw her, but he continued to look down at his sketchbook.

'Maybe I should try again,' thought Risa. She walked pass him again and said loudly, "Wow! What a lovely day it is today!"

Satoshi continued looking down at his sketchbook and smirked.

'Argh! He didn't notice me! One more try!' Risa once again walked passed him saying loudly, "What a lovely day it is today!" She turned to look at him, "Oh Hiwitari-kun! You're here too?"

She walked towards him, "So, what are you doing?" She bent down and looked at his artwork. It was a sketching of a girl staring into a lake.

She took a seat next to him and admired his artwork, 'It's amazing!'

_DING DING_

Risa turned around, "Ooo! (is that right?) Ice cream!" She ran after the ice cream cart.

Once she got her ice cream she ran back and sat back down next to Satoshi. Risa quickly opened her ice cream like an excited kid. Satoshi stared at her with an emotionless face.

She then noticed that he had been staring at her _and_ her ice cream. She looked at Satoshi to her ice ceam. "Here, she handed her ice cream to him.

His emotionless face turned to a questioning one. "Here," Risa grabbed his hand and put the ice cream in is hand, making him hold it, "For you!" She smiled.

----------

"Hmm, I should go check on Risa, it's been a while," thought Riku. "I'll be back you guys, after I find Risa," she turned around and felt a hand pulling her back.

"Don't worry," the voice comforted her. "She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it," the boy gave her a kind smile.

Riku smiled back, "Okay." She sat back down between Dark and Krad.

'Wow! It looks so beautiful,' thought Riku.

Krad turned to Riku, 'Riku...what am I to you? It seems that now...I'll have to be keeping my distance.' He smiled sadly and turned back to the scenery.

Riku continued to admire the scenery and then felt a warm hand around hers. She turned and saw Krad looking at the sky smiling and admiring the sunset. She liked the feeling of his hands around hers, it made her feel... Riku smiled and looked back into the sky watching the sun set.

A/N: What about Dark? Haha, anyways...How was it? Was it good? I'd like to thank you guys for reading it. Just to let you know, originally Dark was suppose to kiss Riku on the lips, but for me that's just a bit too much too handle. Plus, I wanted Krad to be her first kiss in this fanfic. So, did you guys like the SatoshixRisa parts? Please REVIEW! Thank you!


	5. The Picture

A/N: Hello again, and thank you for all your reviews. Damn! This is my friggin second time typing this! It got deleted when I was putting up my new story, sobb. Anyways, you guys better enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel!

Chapter 5: The Picture

"Hey Risa, how bout' we walk to school today?" asked Riku as she pulled her socks that went up to her knees and slipped on her shoe.

"Sure," replied Risa as she slipped on her shoes and went out the door.

It was silent they as they walked outside, until Risa sighed.

"So, what's with you and Hiwitari?" asked Riku as she raised an eyebrow.

Risa looked at Riku with shock. "Umm, what are you talking about?" she blushed.

"You know, I'm not blind, I saw him as well as you did. Plus, the reason why you left us was because you wanted to go talk to him," Riku teased.

Risa blushed some more.

"I see that you have developed some feelings for H-"

"I DO NOT LIKE HIWITARI-KUN!" yelled Risa.

Riku began to laugh, "Sheesh calm down! I was just kidding, but by the way you act makes it seem that you do like him."

Risa looked at the floor, "I don't like him, I l-like D-Dark-san." (OMG! Does she really like Dark more than Satoshi? Or is she hiding her feelings for Satoshi? I really don't know! haha!")

Risa then looked up and saw someone in the distance running, 'Hey, is that Krad?' Risa immediatly changed the subject and asked, "Hey Riku, didn't you need to say something to Krad?"

Riku looked at Risa, "Umm, I guess, why?"

Risa pointed at him, "He's right over there! You'd better hurry or you'll lose him!"

Riku then ran after him yelling, "Hey Krad!" Riku then came to a stop, panting, 'Wow, he's pretty fast!' (Hey, aren't you an athlete Riku? Haha.)

Riku then noticed an object on the floor and picked it up. 'Hmm, what's this?' she thought to herself. She then turned the object around and noticed that it was a picture, a picture of a girl. 'I wonder who she is,' thought Riku.

----------

"Good Morning students," said Mr. Hitachiin as he walked in. "Before I start class, would like to announce an event that will be taking place this week. The school will be holding a dance, downtown."

Just then, everyone started chatting.

"Now, now let me finish," said the teacher. He then pulled out a white rose from under his desk, "Every single male in this school will recieve a single white rose. He then will give this to the lady that he wants. If she accepts, then ladies and gentleman you have a date!"

Dark smirked, 'Riku, you're mine.'

----------

'Finally class is over, I've been dying to find out if this belongs to Krad.' As Krad walked out the room, Riku followed, "Krad wait!"

He then stopped and waited for a moment and turned around, "Hi Riku."

Riku glared at him a bit, "It's about time you noticed me." She walked towards him, "Umm, you dropped something this morning, well, at least I think it's yours."

"Huh?" Krad looked at her confused.

Riku took out the picture and stared at it for a moment. "Who is she?" asked Riku as she turned the picture towards him.

Once he saw the picture he quickly snatched it from her hands and walked away leaving her behind, "My business is none of yours."

Riku watched him as he walked away, 'Was it something that I said?'

----------

"Mitsu?"

"Here."

"Krad?"

'Krad?" Mrs. Li looked side to side. "Hmm, Krad isn't here today."

Riku looked at her hands feeling uneasy, "Krad is there something that you're trying to hide?"

----------

Krad sat down leaning against the wall of the roof on the school with the picture in his hand, "Rika..."

_Memory #1_

_"Umm, excuse me, do you know where the administration office is?" asked the young lady._

_Krad scoffed and walked away, "Chh."_

_"Hey!" yelled the girl as she walked up to him. "You don't have to be so rude!"_

_Krad ignored her as she continued to walk beside him._

_"I bet you don't have many friends, do you?" asked the girl as she raised an eyebrow._

_He continued to stay silent._

_"Well then , it's settled!" she stopped and so did he. She took his hand and began shaking, "Hi, my name is Rika, nice to meet ya!"_

_Krad then pulled his hand away and walked away, "I don't need any friends."_

_Rika ignored what he had said and ran up to him, "Say, I'm new to this town, so i was wondering if you could show me around."_

_"N-"_

_"Yeah? Are you sure?"_

_Krad looked at her, "N-"_

_"Really! Thanks! Meet me here okay?" she waved goodbye as she ran off._

_He watched as she ran off and glared at her, 'I should've ran off when I had the chance.'_

_---------_

_'I can't believe that I actually came and wha the heck is taking her so long!' thought Krad as he walked side to side nervously._

_"I can't believe that you actually came," said a sweet voice from beihnd him._

_Krad turned around and then turned slightly red. He hated to admit it, but she was pretty cute._

_She wore a light blue mini dress (not too mini) with a blue rose tucked in her curled hair. "Say, I never got your name."_

_He then stared straight into her eyes, "Krad."_

_Rika then eyed him, "Well, then _Krad_, shall we get going?"_

---------

_"Wow! I never knew this town could be so much fun!' said Rika happily. _

_Krad smiled._

_"Hey! You just smiled!"_

_Krad's smile immediatly disappeared once she mentioned it and glared a bit._

_Rika laughed hard, "and to think that I almost had you on the cute side." Rika then looked at her watch, "Wow, it's getting pretty late, maybe I shpild go home now. _

_She turned around and began to walk until she felt a hand holding her wrist. She turned around and stared at Krad in shock, "Krad?"_

_"Can I walk you home?" _

_Her suprised face then came to a smile, "Sure."_

_"But let's stop at my house first."_

_Rika nodded, "Okay."_

----------

_Her eyes widened as they reached his home, "Wow this is your home?" Rika stared at the mansion in awe._

_"It's really not all that great," said Krad unsatisfied as he wrung the bell._

_Just then the door swung open and there stood a boy with purple hair, "Hey there."_

_"Stay here, I'll be back," he said to Rika as he glared at Dark and walked into the house._

_Dark then took Rika's hand and kissed it, "Name's Dark, your's?"_

_Rika blushed, "It's umm, Rika."_

_"Nice to meet you," he winked._

_Rika blushed even more, "N-Nice to meet you to D-Dark-san."_

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done typing this chapter! My first draft of this was much better, but no! I just had to accidentally delete it! Gosh! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The White Rose

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing my chapters! I'm really glad that someone likes it. Yes, I know my stories aren't dramatic so might just make it to romance. Okay, I don't have much to say, so enjoy another crappy chappie.(Hehe, that rhymes!)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, if I did, Satoshi and Krad would be in Daisuke and Dark's place. (They would be the main, main characters.)

Chapter 6: The White Rose

"Wow, there are so many guys with a white rose ready to ask the girl that they like," Risa looked around with happiness and sighed, 'I hope Hiwi-, I mean Dark-san asks me.'

"Come on Risa, I think it's best if we just hurry to class," said Riku as she walked away.

Risa turned her head to Riku and said happily, "Okay!" She skipped all the way to her class thinking, 'Dark-san will ask me for sure!'

As Riku stepped into her class, the first thing she notice was..._Krad_. He looked peaceful as he stared outside the window.

Riku slowly approached him and tried to say cheerfully, "Hey Krad, how are you!"

His eyes slowly met Riku's and he faintly smiled, "Hey, Riku." He said nothing more and turned away.

"Okay," said Riku feeling a little uneasy. (A/N: I know you guys are thinking, 'It's just a damn picture! He doesn't have to be mad at Riku!' Well, he's not mad and there's kinda of a point to this, so yeah. Just read and find out.)

Krad continued to stare out the window, 'Heh, you probably think that I dislike you Riku, but you don't understand, the more I see you, the more I'll want to be with you. I see that my brother is falling in love with you more every second, so that's why I should keep distance. Because in the end, I _will_ lose, just like...but..."

_Quick Flashback_

_"When you find something that you love, you must grab it and hold onto it well. Even when you might be losing it by the minute, you should at least try to hold onto it."_

_End of Quick Flashback_

Krad smirked as he remembered what _she_ had told him in the past.

-----Lunch----- ( A?N: I'm not really sure where they eat lunch, so I decided make them have a lunchroom. Hehe, sry!)

"Let's go sit over there!" Risa grabbed Riku's right arm and dragged her to the lunch table in the back corner.

When they reached the table Riku sighed and took a seat.

Just then a red head appeared and took a seat across from Riku. He set a white rose on the table and asked Riku, "Is something bothering you, Harada-san?"

"Umm, well," she looked at Daisuke. "Well, today, I found a picture of a really pretty girl, and I was assuming that it would belong to my friend. So when I asked him if he knew who she was, he quickly snatched it out of my hands, and told me that it was none of my business."

Risa stared at the two lost, 'What's going on?'

"Well," Daisuke said thinking hard, "you try to give him some space, sometimes it's just the best thing to do. Maybe...he's trying to run away from his feelings, rather than facing it." Daisuke then looked at Riku and gave her a kind smile.

Riku smiled back, 'Thanks Daisuke.'

"Wow Niwa-kun, you're really great at helping people out!" Risa said suprised.

Daisuke blushed and scratched his head, "Hehe, I'm really not that great."

"Oh my god! Is that Dark-san holding a white rose?" yelled one girl in the room.

Riku, Risa, and Daisuke all looked at Dark and noticed that he had a seroius look on his face as he walked towards them.

Risa smiled with joy, 'I hope that Dark-san will ask me!'

As he reached the table he bent down in front of Riku and looked at her affectionately, "Riku will you please accept this rose?"

Riku blushed madly, speechles, 'I don't know what to say. I was hoping maybe Kr- what am I thinking? Like Daisuke said, I should probably give him some space. I guess it won't hurt to say yes...'

Riku looked into Dark's eyes and smiled fakely, "Sure." As she took the rose, in the corner of her eyes she noticed someone standing there.

Riku then turned her head as her eyes widened, "Krad?" He stood there holding a white rose in one hand.

He looked at Riku and gave her a kind smile. He walked passed her as Riku's eyes followed his every movement.

Krad then walked up to a girl and offered her the rose, "Here."

The girl blushed and accepted the rose as Krad left the room.

Just then Risa stood and began to walk away. "Risa! Where are you going?" yelled Riku.

Risa turned around holding tears back and smiled, "I need to get some fresh air." As she exited the room she stopped beside the door.

Risa began sobbing and clenched onto her shirt, 'Why...why do I feel this way? It's not like there was ever anything between me and Dark anyways."

More tears fell down her face as she thought, 'Dark-san...'

When she thought of him she began to cry even harder until she felt a warm hand wipe away her tears. As she looked up her eyes widened in shock to see who it was, "Satoshi?"

She continued to stare at his emotionless face as his hands remained on her cheeck and as his other hand held a white rose. "Why are you doing this?" Risa blushed.

Satoshi looked at her puzzled for a moment and pulled her in for a hug, "Because, Risa...I'm falling in love with you."

_Ba Bump Ba Bump _(again with the bumping, haha)

'I thought... my heart would stop.'

----------

Krad sat in the art room and chuckled to himself, "Hehe...what was I thinking..."

_Memory #2_

_"Hi Krad-san, why don't we hang out some time again?" asked the girl who stood beside him._

_"...Sure...why not?"_

_"Great!" said Rika happily. "I want to show you a place."_

_He looked a her in wonder._

_"I'll show you the place tommorow." She placed a finger on her lips, "It'll be our little secret!"_

----------

_"Hurry Krad, faster! We're almost there!" said Rika as she dragged him._

_Once they reached the place Krad looked at it in awe. The place was beautiful, they were surrounded woth different sorts of flower. The veiw was astonishing. _

_"Great, isn't it?" asked Rika. "Like I said, this place could be like our little secret," she winked at him._

_"You know, I used to live in this town when I was still small," said Rika looking into the sky. "My grandma would always take me here."_

_"You know, sometimes my grandma would tell me, 'even when things go wrong, instead of running away , you could deal wth your problems just by simply putting a smile on.' Whenever my gramps would fight with her she would simply smile at him and walk away. I guess that was her way of dealing with her problems then. As I grew up, I also learned how to do that as well. But not did I only smile to only deal with my problems, I also smiled for her."_

_Krad looked at Riku admiringly and gave her a gentle smile._

_"Hey! Did you just smile again?" Rika pointed at Krad and began laughing. "You know, you can be a really great friend."_

_And that's when it hit him, "**Friend**."_

A/N: Yes, finally done with this chapter! Yes, I know that this chapter was very akward, I tried really hard to try to make this chapter meaningful, but I guess I failed at that. sobb. Anyways, upcoming chapter will be the dance or something else, still thinking! Hehe, please review! Me like reviews! Haha, anyways I hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know poor Krad. That's a waste, giving a rose away to someone you don't like. Okay, back to the topic, REVIEW!


	7. True Feelings

A/N: Woah! This chapter is a little longer than usual. Not much to say right now... Okay then, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not on DN Angel. (Did not have time to revise, if I typed anything that you did not get, just email me or send a message, I'll fix it.)

Chapter 7: True Feelings

"Riku! The dresses have arrived!" yelled Risa from downstairs.

Riku groaned and she slowly opened her eyes as she laid down on her bed. Riku then looked at her clock, '2:46! I can't believe I slept that long!'

Riku quickly jumped out of her bed and then she remembered, "Oh yeah, it's only Saturday." She fell back down on her bed.

Just then, a girl walked into her room, "Hey Riku, you awake yet?"

Riku didn't make a sound.

"It's almost three o' clock and the dance will begin at five o' clock. You'd better wake up and get ready," said Risa as she turned around.

Riku then turned her look at her sister, "The dance?"

Risa turned back around, "Yeah, you'd better get up soon."

Riku groaned once again and then jumped out of her bed getting ready to get ready.

----------

"Hey Krad, are you going too?" asked Dark as he stood in the doorway of Krad's room.

Krad didn't bother to look at Dark and continued to close his eyes as he laid on his bed resting, "No."

Dark then turned around and began to walk away from Krad's room, 'I'm sorry for hurting the one...the one that you loved the most. I always knew that you loved her...too, so I thought if I told her that I didn't love her that she would come running to you. Instead, I made things worse. I hope one day you'll forgive me for stealing her heart in the first place. In the end not did I only lose Rika, but I also lost you, my brother.' (corniness, hehe)

----------

_Knock Knock_

When the door creaked open the girls turned around to see who it was.

"Ladies, your dates have arrived," said the maid grinning.

"Okay, thank you," said Risa excitedly. "Hurry and get your shoes on, I'm gonna go ahead, okay?"

Riku smiled at her sister, "Okay."

Riku then picked up her shoe and examined it, 'How am I suppose to walk in these?'

She then threw them back to the floor and went to her closet to look for some nice comfortable shoes that would match fine with her dress.

When she found a shoe that matched, she quickly slipped it on and ran out her door.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed that someone staring at her. Dark stared at her in awe.

Riku had her hair in curls (remember with short hair) with her bangs slanted to the side (you guys know what I mean?). She wore a simple peach dress that had straps that covered her shoulders. The dress nicely flowed down to the floor, and in addition she wore a ribbon around her neck that matched nicely with her dress.

When Riku had finally reached the last step, Dark quickly walked up to her and took her hand, "Shall we get going?"

Riku nodded as she went out the door and intothe car with Dark. She then whispered, "Can you let go of my hand now?"

Dark acted as if he didn't hear and just smirked. Riku glared at him as she tried to lose his grip, but failed.

----------

When they had finally reached the place where the dance was held, Dark and Riku stepped out of the car as the door opened for them.

As they walked into the building they were greeted by Satoshi and Risa. "Hi you guys, why don't you guys come take a seat with us over here?" asked Risa.

Dark and Riku nodded their head as they walked towards the table. Just then, Dark stopped Riku and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Riku's left eye then twitched a bit, "Dance? Umm...I'm really not that good."

Dark then smirked and took her hand as they both walked to the dance floor. As the music started, Dark and Riku started to dance.

During the dance, both Dark and Riku were silent. Finally the song had ended and Dark and Riku just there at the dance floor. "Riku," Dark said. "I need to tell you somethin."

----------

Krad continued to lay on his bed as his thoughts of the past continue to play in his mind. (did that make, sense? sry...)

_Memory 3_

_1 year later..._

_"Hey Krad, let's meet at our secret spot tommorow, okay?" asked the girl._

_"Sure," said Krad._

_"Hey what about me?" Dark asked as he pouted._

_"Sorry Dark, but _friends _only," the girl giggled and ran off._

_-----Next Day-----_

_"You know what Krad?" said a voice from behind him._

_He turned around to her, "What Rika?"_

_"How come you hardly ever smile?"_

_Krad thought about it for a moment and then said, "I guess, there was never really anything for me to smile for..." _

_"Well, then why don't you smile for me then?" said Rika happily._

_He looked at her a bit suprised from what she had just said._

_"We are _friends_, aren't we?"_

_"Friends..." the word escaped Krad's mouth. "Rika..."_

_Rika then looked at Krad and said, "Uhuh?"_

_"I love you..."_

_There was a long silence till' Rika hugged Krad, "I love you too!"_

_Krad then sighed releived to hear that she returned his feelings._

_"Like I said before, you are the best friend I have ever had. Now I have a feeling that we'll be best friends forever, and I'm glad."_

_At that moment, Krad then felt like an arrow had been shot at his heart, 'What?'_

_Rika then pulled away from the hug and said a bit nervous, "You know, I've been holding in my deepest secret to myself. Now, I want to tell you because you're my best friend. You see, a few months ago I was running in the park, I bumped into Dark-san. We hung out for a while and at the end of the day...he kissed me...and told me...that he was falling in love with me. Ever since that day, I had I had been in love with him. "_

_'In love with him!' Krad couldn't take it anymore. It all came charging at him all at once._

_Rika then said as she looked at her watch, "Hey, umm, I have to go now...there something that I have to do. So see you later!" Rika ran off as Krad stood there looking into the sun setting sky._

_'Heh,' thought Krad. 'Maybe I should be getting home.'_

_As he got closer and closer to his home he saw two dark figures in the distance...Dark and Rika._

_Krad then noticed that Rika was crying. At that moment he quickly walked up to the two. He hated to see Rika cry like that._

_When he eached the two, Dark said, "Hey Kr-"_

_Krad swung his arm into Dark's face, 'I can't beleive Rika said that she loved you...' Krad then reached out for Rika and said, "Come on, I'll take you home."_

_Once they reached her home he watched her walk to her door and smiled sadly to her as the same words repeated in his head, 'I love Dark-san...' "Get a good noght sleep okay?"_

_Rika nodded and walked into her house. She then turned back around, "Thank you...for always being there for me."_

_-----Next Day-----_

_"Ahhhhhh!" a girl screamed as she stood in front of the school building looking at the rooftop. As Krad looked up he felt his heart stop a beat as he saw the face of the person on the rooftop. _

_He then quickly ran for the stairs thinking, 'Rika...' Finally he had reached the last footstep, he then swung the door open and then ran for Rika._

_"Please..."_

_Krad stopped as he heard her voice, "Rika...don't"_

_"Please Krad don't come any closer..." She then turned around so that she would face him. She smiled weakly when she saw Krad, "He said that he didn't love me...and I was kinda hoping...hoping that Dark would come, but..."_

_Rika then laughed weakly, "Krad...you aways seem to be there for me and that's why I hope for you to always be happy...Krad...just promise me that..."_

_Rika turned back around facing the crowd as a tear fell from her face, "...always..smile.." At that moment Rika then began to walk off the edge, "smile for me..."_

_End of Memory 3_

'Always smile for you? How can I smile for you when...when you are dead?' thought Krad. He then slowly got up and waked out of the room.

----------

"Umm, Dark," Riku cut him off. "Sorry, I was wondering if you could tell me later? Right now I need to go to the bathroom...sorry."

Dark then looked at Riku with a bit of disappointment, "Sure."

As soon as he said that she quickly left the room. She then left the building and walked into a garden, 'Finally, fresh air.'

Riku then noticed her whereabouts and thought to herself, 'This place is so beautiful.' She then looked into the sky, 'Tonight's a full moon.' Just then a shooting star appeared. Riku stared at it for a moment and then quickly closed her eyes making a wish.

At that moment she felt a body behind her as the person's warm arms wrapped around her.

"Dark?" asked Riku in suprise.

_No answer_.

"Sorry Dark, I just really needed t-"

"Riku..."

Her whole body froze when she heard the voice, 'Krad?'

His grip around her tightened when he said, "I want to...be with you..."

Riku's eyes widened as she felt that her heart had just jumped a beat.

_Ba Bump Ba Bump_

A/N: Well, that's all for now...hehe. In the end I was suppose to right something cute, but I didn't know how to put it...so yeah. Anyways, THIS IS NOT THE END! This is only the beggining. Well, I'm starting school now, so I won't be updating as quick. Give me about 3 weeks, before I update a chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW!


	8. Falling In Love

A/N: Yes, I finally can update my chapter. Hehe, just to let you guys know it hasn't even been three weeks yet. See how dedicated I am! Haha, lol, j/k. I also want to thank everyone for reading it and reviewing. I hope that you will enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, but I definitly do own this story. (haven't edited yet, hehe)

Chapter 8: Falling In Love

"Riku?" Dark stood there staring at the two.

At that moment Krad's hold on Riku tightened as if he never wanted to let her go...but then, Riku held onto Krad's hand.

"Sorry, but..." she then pulled his arms off of her and turned towards him. "I'd better return to my...my date." She then gave him a faint smile and began to walk off slowly towards Dark.

"Wait..." Krad grabbed Riku's wrist. "...I will not let you go..."

'Huh?' Riku turned around and faced Krad once again.

"I know that I can't stop you, but if you are going to go to...him. I'd like to tell you that..."

'...' Riku's whole body froze as Krad walked closer and closer towards her.

He then brought his hand to her face and gently placed it on her cheek. Krad then said softly to her, "I think...that...that I may be..."

This time Krad's face came closer and closer to Riku's. He then whispered, "_...falling in love with you_," and at that moment, he gently kissed her.

A tear then fell down Dark's cheek as a smirk slowly appeared across his face, 'Heh, so this is how you felt back then..." Dark then walked away not wanting to see any more.

-----------

"Umm, Satoshi, I think that I should go look for Riku, because I haven't see both her and Dark for a while now."

Satoshi then nodded and said, "Okay Risa, I'll go search for them over there." He then walked off as Risa began to search for the two as well.

'I wonder if they left...' Risa then left the building and walked into a parking lot looking for the two.

"Risa," a voice said from behind her.

She then quickly turned around to see who it was. When she saw who the person was she noticed a tear fall down his face.

"Niwa-kun? What's wrong?" she began to walk towards him. When she got close, Daisuke then pulled her towards him and held onto her. "Niwa-"

"I'm in love with someone who barely even notices it," Daisuke cut her off. "I try to tell her, but then...then someone beats me to it."

Risa was speechless, 'Niwa-kun...what's going on?'

"Please Risa...will you love me back the way...the way I love you?"

'What's going on?' there stood a boy watching the whole scene. 'It can't be what it looks like.' The boy then walked off. '...'

-----Next Day-----

Riku walked up towards the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?" the boy turned around facing the girl. "What is it?"

"About yesterday," she looked down to the floor feeling bad. "I was wondering if there's anything that I could do to tell you that I'm really sorry..."

"For what?" the boy looked at her.

'Huh?' her head shot up and looked at him.

"I'm glad that you even decided to come with me...but..."

'But?'

"If you really feel bad, there is one thing that you could do for me..."

"Umm, what is it?" she looked at him giving him a questioning look.

He then gently grabbed her chin and pulled his face towards hers, "A kiss."

"What!" Rku immediatly pushed him away. "You pervert!" She then stormed off.

'Heh, still the same Riku from the first time we met,' thought Dark.

----------

'Okay now Riku, just act like the normal you. Act as if today was just like every other day,' she sighed as she stood outside the art room door.

"Ahem," the person behind her cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?"

'Huh?' RIku turned around to face the person. When she saw who it was, she began tp blush madly, "Oh, umm, hello Krad."

Krad then realized what she was thinking of and smirked. He then stuck his hand in his pockets and said, "Should we go inside now?"

"Oh, umm, yeah," she opened the door and walked in as Krad followed.

When they entered the room they noticed that teacher had already arrived. He then announced, "Oh my, since today is such a beautiful day, I thougt, why not we go do some artwork outside today? So please hurry and gather all the equipment that you'll be using and we'll meet outside."

----------

"Risa, do you want to be with me? Or do you have someone else in mind?" asked the boy as he leaned on the wall beside the door where Risa stood.

"What d-do you mean, Satoshi? Of course I want to be with you or should I say, _I'm falling in love with you_," Risa then laughed and jumped on him. (gave him a hug)

Satoshi then pulled away and looked at her solemnly, "Good, because I want to be with you as well." He then slightly smiled and went in for a kiss.

'What's happening!' Risa's eyes widened. 'M-My heart is beating, beating so fast.'

'So it's really true as you said, he is the one that you truly love...and as I said before, I will always be here waiting for you,' the red head then began to walk away.

_Flashback from Last Night _

_"Please Risa...will you love me back the way...the way I love you?"_

_She then quickly pulled away from him and said feeling guilty for never noticing his feelings for her, "I'm sorry Daisuke, sorry that I won't be able to return those feelings for you. There's already someone that is always on my mind. I love him with all my heart. I just don't have the guts to tell him, but I'm hoping that one day I can tell him everything." Risa then smiled._

_"I...see. Whenever you talk or even think about him...you smile. I, I just don't...know what to do anymore," Daisuke didn't know what to do or even think about anymore, all he could do was let his tears fall down his cheek. _

_"I just want to let oyu know that, if anything ever happens...I will be the one who is...here, waiting for you..." Daisuke then turned around and began to walk away._

_Risa's smile then turned to a frown, 'I'm so, very sorry Daisuke."_

_End of Flashback_

He then tried to force a smile, but failed instead all he could do was frown as tears fell down his face.

----------

"Mind if I join you?"

The boy looked over his shoulder, "Go ahead."

"Thanks Krad," she then bent down and sat right next to him. She then looked at his drawing. It was the same girl from before, 'Who could she possibly be? I shouldn't ask or he'd get mad again.'

"Riku."

Riku then looked up and stared at Krad, "Yes?"

"Well, there's a carnival tonight..." he then reached for his pocket and pulled out two bracelets. (for unlimited rides, woohoo!

"...and I was hoping that you could come with me."

Riku then blushed, 'A date?...agh! When did I become so girly!' She then looked down at her fingers as she fiddled with them and said quietly, "...sure."

Krad then smirked.

A/N: Finally done! Woohoo! I am sooooo happy! So did yo guys like it? Ugh, it's so...so mushy and all that stuff. The problems are just beginning for your guys' information. Can you beleive it? Krad finally kissed Riku! Anyways I got to go, so please review!


End file.
